paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport: Train Heist
Train is one of the heists included in the Armored Transport DLC. It is a bonus heist that can only be accessed by finding the blueprints in any of the Companies#GenSec trucks deposit boxes in the Armored Transport heists. Assets Train Asset 1.png|Train Shipment Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Train Asset 3.png|Extra Thermal Drill Cost: XXXX$ Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Walkthrough When you spawn, you will spawn at one of two locations. There are a series of train cars that will need to be opened up via a drill, ECM with ECM Overdrive Aced, or a keycard. There can be anywhere from 4-7 guards that spawn on the bridge, under the bridge, and on top of the bridge. There can also be guards inside of the train cars when you open them up, making this one of the hardest heists to stealth. There will also be civilian crew workers here, the same type of the ones located on the second day of the Framing Frame heist. Keycards can be either found by the guards (after handcuffing or killing them) or by the workers (after handcuffing or killing them). There are 2 keycards to be found. There are a total of 3 vaults, two of them containing the explosive ammunition for the turret (Warning - This ammunition is very explosive, shooting a bag of it, throwing it far, or dropping it down into the canyon will cause it to explode. Be very cautious when handling these bags, for they can wipe out whole teams due to the chain effect that they can cause. They deal damage to the player and enemies if detonated), and one containing the three parts for the turret. It is advisable to buy the asset containing the second thermal drill for effective drilling. Once a player opened a car containing a vault and enters the train, Bain will send a chopper to drop the thermal drill. After 2-3 minutes the chopper arrives and drops the drill randomly on the map. If the second drill has been bought in the Job Menu, the chopper will return after 2-3 minutes to drop it. Like the first drill, it should be picked up fast while playing stealth. As long as the player(s) stay undetected, it will be possible to check the inner vault via the cameras in front of the vault door. This way the player(s) can find out which vault contains the sentry, what gives an advantage in choosing the order to open the vaults. After a vault got opened by a thermal drill, it will appear again next to the vault door and become re-usable for another vault door. A vault may sometimes contain a Bulldozer. Each of the turret parts are worth $1,050,000 on Overkill difficulty or $ 250,000 on Normal difficulty. There are 3 of these parts, totaling to $3,150,000 on Overkill difficulty or $ 750,000 on Normal difficulty. To escape, you only need these turret parts. However, you can opt to stay and secure some if not all of the ammunition bags. Each of the "Shells" bags are worth $42,000 each on any 2 stars transport heist, $63.000 each on any 3 stars transport heist and $84.000 each on 4 stars transport heist, there is no difficulty modifier for those bags. There are approximately 20-40 of these bags total in all of the train cars, making this heist, if all the bags are secured, one of the highest paying heists in the game thus far. After securing the 3 turret parts the loot boat will unload and return empty back that it will become possible to load the boat with the shells. Dropping the 3rd turret part into the boat also starts a countdown. You will have 5 minutes to escape and secure as many shells bags as possible on the Overkill difficulty or up to 15 minutes if you play Normal difficulty. A full haul on Overkill difficulty can be worth over $12,000,000 in the offshore account during payday. Achievements Trivia * There is an easter egg referencing to the game Team Fortress 2 by Valve with the turret, as its design is extremely similar to the Engineer's Sentry Gun in the game. * It may be viable to XP farm using this heist, since it is not Pro. Even after failing this heist, you still gain 41,112 XP with Fast Learner Aced. * Encountering a bulldozer within a vault doesn't cause alarm, Once defeated and alarm wasn't raised the bulldozer can be put into a bodybag. This is often done for comical effect. Category:Train Category:PAYDAY 2